1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cover support assembly, to a cover assembly and to a method for making a cover assembly and, more particularly, to a series of novel strategies and techniques to provide a generally lightweight, cost effective, and structurally sound cover assembly for use, by way of example and without limitation, on a personnel carrier or some other type of selectively movable assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
Some types of selectively movable assemblies include a bed or portion which is adapted to selectively carry items and personnel. One non-limiting example of such a selectively movable assembly is an armed forces personnel carrier. These types of selectively movable assemblies usually require that this bed or portion be covered, and a cover assembly or frame is usually deployed upon the selectively movable assembly and receives a canvas or other cover. The frame and cover usually and cooperatively define a cover assembly and the cover assembly is effective to protect the carried items and personnel from rain and other undesirable weather related events or elements, as well as providing some protection from other types of environmental events, such as from flying stones.
While these cover assemblies do provide needed protection, they suffer from various drawbacks. For example and without limitation, the frame assemblies are typically heavy, costly, and difficult to deploy. The weight of these frame assemblies not only reduces fuel mileage, but also represents a safety hazard to those sitting under these frame assemblies (e.g., if the relatively heavy frame assemblies were to fail, the heavy elements may strike those positioned within the bed or storage portion of the vehicle, potentially causing bodily harm).
There is therefore a need for a new and improved cover support assembly, for a new and improved cover assembly, and for a new and improved method for making a cover assembly. The present invention provides these improvements.